


Maybe this is what a father is supposed to be

by unintelligible_mumbling



Series: The Hargreeves after the avoided apocalypse [2]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Adoption, Family, Family Fluff, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 07:37:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18383918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unintelligible_mumbling/pseuds/unintelligible_mumbling
Summary: “Wait, Wait, wait, Klaus, our druggie brother Klaus, is being trusted with a young child.” Luther asked with concern. “Ex druggie.” Vanya piped up with a glare sent at Luther.“Yeah, he’s like a dad to her.” Ben pointed out, throwing his legs up onto the table.Or, Klaus adopts a little girl and everyone *cough cough* mainly Luther, thinks he’ll be a terrible father. Klaus is happy to see the rest of his siblings think the opposite.





	Maybe this is what a father is supposed to be

**Author's Note:**

> So this was a request and it was meant to be wayyy longer than this but I ran out of time so yeah. I might also include Poppy in a few more of this series. 
> 
> Enjoy,

“Uhhh, guys, there’s a kid in the gym upstairs.” Diego told the group who were currently eating breakfast. “What?” Luther asked incredulously. “What do you mean a kid?” Five questioned at the same time. 

“I mean, a kid. Like, a little girl.” Diego replied, completely ignoring Luther’s question. “Oh, that’s just Poppy. Klaus looks after her occasionally.” Ben told the group whilst nibbling on a slice of buttered bread. 

“Klaus is trusted to look after a little kid? Where’s her mom and why is she letting Klaus look after her?” Diego snorted, brows furrowed. “Her mom was a friend of his, she overdosed and Klaus looks after her. The orphanage only lets him look after her occasionally.” Ben informed the group. 

“Wait, Wait, wait, Klaus, our druggie brother Klaus, is being trusted with a young child,” Luther asked with concern. “Ex druggie.” Vanya piped up with a glare sent at Luther. 

“Yeah, he’s like a dad to her.” Ben pointed out, throwing his legs up onto the table. “A really shit dad, I’m guessing.” Luther huffed. “Shut the fuck up. Luther, you thought Reggie was a good father, plus what would you know about parenting?” Five snapped, suddenly becoming interested in the conversation. 

“Hey, guys.” Klaus hollered, nearly shocking at least two people out of their seats. “I would like to introduce you guys to my daughter, Poppy.” He mimed to a small curly black haired girl clutching at his legs. 

“Hey now, there’s no need to be shy, Princess. These are your aunts and uncles. They’ll protect you.” He hummed to her, bopping her on the nose before tickling her tummy until the girl let out an uncaring giggle which sounded suspiciously like Klaus’. 

“Uncwle Benny!” She all but shrieked, springing over to the corporeal ghost. “Heya Poppy!” He exclaimed, scooping her up into his leather-clad arms. 

“Hey, don’t get her too excited, her bedtime is in half an hour and I don’t want her not being able to sleep.” Klaus chided, he seemed oddly unlike his usual self. More sensible. 

“But Daddy! I don’t want to go to sweep.” She drawled out, flinging her arms up dramatically, much like Klaus does. She was literally a mini, female Klaus. “How about, we get pudding and then I read you a bedtime story and then you go to sleep?” Klaus offered, taking her off Ben whose arm was going numb. 

“Ice cweam!” She squealed, attempting to jump up and down Klaus’ arms. “I got your favourite flavour!” He exclaimed as the rest of the ‘family’ watched in shock. 

This was nothing like their Klaus, nothing like the uncaring man child that would always moan and complain about the dark shadowed ghosts in the corner. It was as if all of the ghosts were gone, replaced by this tiny human who was as excitable as a puppy. 

Maybe this is what a father is supposed to be. 

-

Klaus had found Poppy one night outside of a club in the alley. It was dark and all he could hear was her crying and the whistle of the wind. The club was shut, the cops busting the place for it to be searched for drugs. Klaus had barley even escaped. 

He was already half sober when he saw the girl crying over a woman’s dead body. A body he would later find to be her mother. 

The girl looked suspiciously like Dave, the same green eyes and cute little nose. 

“Hey, Princess, what's your name?” Klaus had asked in a poor attempt to ease her away from the body. “P-Poppy” she had hiccuped, a small fist coming up to wipe at her bright eyes. 

“Why don’t we call for some help, huh?” He offered, his hand reaching out to hold her little one. “Why don’t we wait over here?” He suggested, gently pulling the girl along. 

By the end of the night, he had a child resting on his hip and temporary guardianship over a small Dave look-alike. 

“We can do this, right?” He asked Ben, a small yet confident smile blooming on his pale face which Ben mirrored. “Yeah, we can do this.” 

-

“Disgusting” Klaus heard from behind him, not for the first time that day either. He had taken Poppy shopping for some clothes and lunch. 

“Do you have something to say, ma’am?” Klaus all but spat at the morbidly obese woman, attempting and failing to put on a faux-polite accent. “Yes, in fact, I do.”

Klaus nodded, giving the rather opinionated woman the go to continue. “I think it’s disgusting that a queer druggie like yourself has the right to bring up a jewel like her.” She hissed, Klaus would be offended if he actually cared about her opinion. 

“Not to be funny, but look at that mess you’ve bought up. You can’t really be telling me I’m doing a bad job.” Klaus deadpanned, pointing to the clearly drunk and scruffy boy standing behind her.

“Are you saying that my boy is anything but perfect?” She snapped. “I’m saying that ‘your boy’ is everything but perfect.” He replied nonchalantly, inspecting his painted black chipped nails. 

“How dare you!” She growled, looking much like an angry warthog. “No. How dare you, you have no right to assume stuff about people. Also, I am proud to be ‘queer’ so why don’t you shut your mouth!” He snapped, voice slowly growing into a shout that had the whole store looking at him. 

“Don’t listen to the mean lady Daddy. I think you’re amwasing!” Poppy exclaimed once the pair had walked away from the woman. 

-

“He’s really great with her” Allison hummed after her brother left the room. “I know, he’s always wanted a kid and when he found her he was so eager to help her. It’s nice to see him finally get what he deserves.” Ben sighed in agreement, taking a swig at the cinnamon hot chocolate in front of him. 

“Maybe I could set up a play date with her and Clair. Clair’s gonna love Klaus. He’s so good with kids.” Allison suggested, a smile twisting up her features. “Looks like I’m going to be having competition for favourite uncle then.” Ben laughed, smiling at how Klaus had proven himself in this little yet large way to his family. It was about damn time they had faith in him.

And if anyone noticed Klaus and Poppy listening in on the other side of the door, nobody mentioned it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!
> 
> Comments and Kudos appreciatedXx I take requests


End file.
